The Hero in You
by toxictori
Summary: Gabriella just moved away from a past she hopes will never come back to her. When she meets the sweet and funny Troy Bolton, the life she's tried to hard to run away from races back to her. Troyella of course.
1. Meeting You

**Authors Note: **Hey everybody, incase you didn't know I quit using the pen name, Alaska Terror, but it's still me, Tori. I _know _I quit all my other fanfic stories without a reason why, but I swear it wont happen here. I even wrote a "just in case" chapter that will be posted if I feel I dont want to return. This is my first HSM story and I hope you all like it :)

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

Gabriella Montez sat anxiously in the passenger seat of her mom's blue minivan. Another new year, another new school. Gabriella sadly looked out the window watching kids her age run up to eachother and catch up after the long 3-month summer. She was never able to do that. Her mother's job required them to move from place to place every year, leaving Gabriella with no friends. Even though she tried, it was pointless. She knew she would always have to leave them, come July.

"Here we are sweetie, East High," said her mom excitedly as they pulled up to the red and white building. Gabriella gave her mom a sad smile and got out of the car.

"Well I can see they're uhh...really into school spirit," muttered Gabriella, looking around the outside of the building. There was red and white posters, balloons, backpacks, even flowers all around the school. Her mom shurgged and they made their way inside.

"Now sweetie there's no need to be nervous, you're going to have a great time here at East High," explained Mrs.Montez to her daughter blandly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked past hundreds of students along with her mom. Before she could get to her first class, her mom insisted on meeting with the principle.

"Mom I'm not nervous," Gabriella sighed, twirling a loose string on her backpack strap, "And I really don't need to meet the principle again."

Gabriella's mom looked sadly at her 16-year-old daughter and gave her a faint smile. "Alright hun, I guess I'll see you after school," she said before giving her daughter a tiny peck on the cheek. Gabriella gave her mom a small grin and began to walk to her first class.

"Yeah mom, I'll have a brilliant time," she muttered sarcastically once her mother was out of earshot.

* * *

Once Gabriella got to homeroom she was already a good two minutes late. She uneasily made her way inside to see a very angry woman in dark, dramatic colors, standing infront of her. 

"You must be Gabriella Montez. While it may be your first day here at East High, be assured Ms. Montez there are rules here and timeliness is a very important factor. Now sit," said the angry woman, not even giving Gabriella a chance to explain, let alone, tell her, her name.

_Great, now all day I'm going to call her Angry Woman because i don't even know her name._

Gabriella slowly made her way past the rows of students and took a seat in the back of the room next to a dark-haired boy. While she only dared to look at him for a second, she did notice he was very good-looking and had amazing blue eyes. From the corner of her eye she saw him smiling at her.

"As I was saying, welcome back everybody. I hope your vacation time served you well, but summer is over. It's time to buckle down again, and get back to work," angry woman stated coldly. Gabriella's eyes widened and the boy next to her gave a quiet laugh.

"Is there something you find amusing Mr. Bolton?" snapped angry woman. Gabriella turned to the boy next to her, who did not look afraid at all.

"Uh no, of course not Ms. Darbus," he stated smugly. Angry Woman AKA Ms. Darbus shot him a dirty look before heading back to her desk.

"I expect you all to know, you are juniors now, and your years of childishness is behind you! Understood?" she grumbled right before the bell rang.

Nobody even bothered to answer her before they raced out of the classroom. Gabriella grabbed her bag and got up from her seat sadly. With teachers like Ms. Darbus at East High, school was bound to be...interesting.

"Hey don't worry about Ms. Darbus, she's mean to everyone," said the dark-haired boy with a wink before heading out himself.

Oh yes, _very_ interesting.

* * *

Troy Bolton happily made his way down the East High halls towards his good friend Chad who had already left homeroom. 

"Hey dude, did you see the new girl?" asked his pompom-haired friend. Troy gave his 100 watt smile.

"She is cute isn't she," he said, pushing his hair away from his eyes. Chad grinned, "Dude she's hot. Why dont you put on your Mr. Charm and bat those blue eyes of yours, and go show her around," he said, patting him on the back. Troy laughed and looked around for her.

"What's her name? It was Isabella or Julie or Chowder or something," muttered Chad. Troy shot Chad the strangest look.

"Chowder_? Chowder? _Come on dude, that's just stupid. And her name is Gabriella," he said, giving up on his hunt for her.

"Well it could happen. I mean ever since last year, when the new guy's name was Pigalow, I - "

Chad was stopped when he noticed a petite, black-haired girl standing infront of them. Gabriella.

"Um hi, I was just wondering if for a second you could stop discussing my name and show me where Mrs. Andrew's biology is?" she said sweetly. Troy laughed as Chad's face turned as red as the lockers.

"We'd be happy to. By the way, I'm Troy and my stupid friend, with the crazy hair, is Chad," Troy smiled. Gabriella smiled polietly.

"Well thank you Troy...and uh Chad," she laughed.

"You're very lucky, because it just so happens I'm heading to biology as well," said Troy, patting his hand on Chad. "Now run along Chaddie you wouldn't want to be late for P.E." he said cooly. Chad shot him a dirty look and shuffled in the opposite direction.

"Don't mind him," Troy chucked, leading the way to biology. Gabriella gave a faint laugh and followed him.

"So erm...where'd you move from?" aske Troy, hoping to make some small talk with the new girl. Gabriella pushed her long, black curly hair behind her ear.

"Oh um, New York," she answered. Troy noticed how uneasy she looked and how she was avoiding eye-contact.

"Oh New York! I've always wanted to go there, but it's ways away from Albuquerque," he admitted, shoving his hands inside his pockets, "What was it like growing up there?"

Gabriella sighed. She was sort of hoping he wouldn't ask her that.

"I actually didn't grow up there. My mom's job makes us move around alot, so it's basically a different state a year. I guess this year was New Mexico," she said with a small laugh.

"Oh well that's cool," said Troy nicely. Gabriella exhaled softly.

"Oh yeah...it's great," she muttered. Troy gave her a sad smile, and held the door open for her, as they entered biology.

The two took the last two desks in the back. Mrs. Andrew wasn't even in yet.

"So what other classes do you have?" asked Troy, pulling out his schedule. Gabriella pulled hers next to his.

"I guess we have lunch, gym, and history together," she smiled sweetly. Troy smiled back. He didn't understand why he was getting so excited over a girl he just met.

"So um, after school me, Chad, and a few others are getting together at this place called The Shack, would you like to join us?" Troy asked courteously. Gabriella gave him a half smile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, but thanks anyways Troy," she answered, before taking out a notebook.

Troy felt like he was just slapped. It wasn't everyday when a girl said no to hanging out with him. Sure, he just met her and she was probably still settling into her new house, but in a stange way, he really liked her. He didn't even really know who she was, but he already felt like there was a connection. Stupid, huh?

* * *

Sorry it probably wasn't all that good and was a tad corny, but the beginnings are always the most boring to write (and read). I promise, you are in for a load of surprises :) 


	2. Becoming Friends

**a/n - sorry i havent updated but i only got 2 reveiws and i was considering quiting this...but i wont :D **

**DISCLAIMER:** oh yeah, i own HSM as well as zac efron ;) do you think if i owned HSM i would be here?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Becoming Your Friend**

Days went by and Troy's relationship with Gabriella was nothing more then a "Hey Gabriella, did you pass the History test" or a "What's up Troy, was that you who ran out of the lunch room, puking, after eating the mystery meat?"

This bothered Troy. Every time he tried to have a converstaion with Gabriella, she would pull away. It was almost like she was afraid of him, and he didn't like that.

It was exactly one week since Gabriella transfered here, and Troy was determined to having an actual conversation with her.

"Hey Troy what's up?" asked Chad sitting down next to him, in algebra class. Chad was wearing his signature style that consisted og his curly afro and a quote shirt. Today his shirt read: My Attitude isn't BAD, just very OUTSPOKEN

"Oh hey Chad. I'm just thinking," muttered Troy, right when Gabriella walked in. Troy's heart sped.

Gabriella came in with a sunny outfit that matched her personality. She had on dark blue jeans, a light pink sweater, and her hair was in a high pony tail.

She gave Troy and Chad a slight wave before sitting down next to a girl named Taylor. Gabriella and Taylor had become fast friends and Troy wished he had that same luck.

"Good morning class," said their math teacher, Mr. O' Read in his usual Irish accecnt, "As I hope you all have noticed there is a very complicated math problem on the board. This is a college level equation and whowever answers it first and correctly will recieve five extra points on the next math test."

Troy blankly stared up at the numbers on the board. There were symbols he had never even seen before. Feeling defeated he began to draw his name is graffiti letters instead of doing the problem.

In less then five minutes Gabriella was done. As she raised her hand to asnwer the question, she lifted up a bit of her pony tail. Troy stared, shocked, at the three long cuts at the back of her head.

* * *

Gabriella raised her hand to answer the problem. It really wasn't all that hard. 

"Yes Ms. Montez," said Mr. O' Read leaning forward in his desk.

"The answer in negative 5.76," stated Gabriella easily. Mr. O' Read glanced down at the answer and smiled.

"That is correct Ms. Montez! And it only took you a mere four minutes," he beamed.

From the back of the room somebody coughed, "What a nerd," and Gabriella felt her heart sink.

"Shut up Sharpay," she heard Troy snarl at a blond girl in the back row. Gabriella felt her cheeks burn at the thought that Troy was defending her.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Sharpay snarled back, hitting Troy with her Prada purse. Troy rolled his eyes and faced the front of the class again.

"Alright class that's enough. Now, East High has started a Math and Science program for anyone who wants extra credit or just likes math and science. Do anyone here think they might sign up?" asked Mr. O' Read erasing the problem.

Gabriella's hand shot up right away and Troy smiled.

* * *

At lunch that day Troy immediantly sat down next to Gabriella and Taylor instead of his usual seat with Chad and the other basket ball boys. 

"Uh...hey Troy," said Gabriella, obviously confused about why he was here. Taylor gave him a quiet hello and continued eating her bologna sandwhich.

"Hey Gabriella, hey Taylor," said Troy shooting them both his amazing charming smile.

"No offense Troy, not that I don't appreciate the company, but what are you doing here?" questioned Gabriella, picking at her salad. She wrinkled her nose at the sprinkled cheese and pushed it off to the side with her fork.

Troy started eating his own lunch, which consited of a plate of Mac N Cheese and turkey sandwhich.

"What? I can't eat luch with you?" asked Troy, bits of cheesy pasta falling out of his mouth. Gabriella burst out laughing.

_Smooth Bolton, real smooth. Now she thinks you're a total slob. _

"Ah shit," mumbled Troy wiping his face. Taylor snorted and continued with her sandwhich.

"I think I should bring you in a bib," teased Gabriella, offering Troy her napkin. Troy felt his cheeks flame, but luckily they were covered by pasta so she couldn't see.

"Listen Gabriella, I uh...you know that place, The Shack, I told you about last week? Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me today...with some other people," Troy added quickly.

Right then, Gabriella' once happy face turned as pale as a ghost.

"Uh Gabs...hellooooo? Are you alright?" asked Troy, poking her cheek. Gabriella shook her head.

"Oh no..I'm just...i'm fine...The Shack...I can't...I mean...my mom...oh Jeez... I gotta go," Gabriella stuttered before sprinting towards the bathrooms.

Troy stared dumbly at the empty seat.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**ahhh why do you think Gabriella's freaking out about hanging with Troy? hmm ;)**

**reviews would be nice :D **


	3. Adorable Stalker

**a/n: thanks for the new updates :) i'll update more reguarly now**

**disclaimer:** i dont own HSM, HSM owns me ;D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Adorable Stalker**

For the rest of the day, Troy was still stumped over Gabriella. Being the stubborn guy he was, however, he refused to give up. After school, instead of taking his normal bus home, he decided to follow her.

"Hey Troy, I was wondering do you want to walk me home?" asked Sharpay before Troy began to follow Gabriella. Troy rolled his eyes and turned towards the annoying blond girl. Sharapy had on freakishly large sunglasses that reminded Troy of the huge sunglasses at party stores. She also had on a new outfit since algebra.

"I can't Sharpay," he sighed, looking past hundreds of heads, seaching for the petite girl.

Sharpay pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Her giant sunglasses fell to the tip of her nose. _I can't believe people think she's cool. _"But Trooooooy," she whined. Troy had enough.

"Sharpay, go home," he snapped, once he found Gabriella through the crowd.. He quickly ran over to her, leaving Sharpay dumb-struck.

Sharpay shook her head evily. "That Gabriella girl has no idea who she's messing with," she said to no one in particular.

As Troy ran towards Gabriella, he knocked over two people in the process and smacked someone in the nose. He didn't care though, he just wanted to get to her.

Gabriella was already half way down the street when Troy got up to her but he didn't want her to see him. She kept walking and Troy followed a half a block away.

_Please don't turn around, please don't turn around._

Gabriella stopped short, and Troy cringed, hoping she didn't hear him. Instead of turning around though, she pulled out an Ipod from her tote bag and plopped the earbuds into her ears. Troy let out a sigh of relief and continued following her.

They were no where near school and Troy didn't recognize this part of town. He continued following her anyways, despite the fact he didn't know how he was going to get home.

As Gabriella walked, she began to sing along with her music.

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely word_

Troy was amazed by two things. One, she could sing really _really _good and two, unlike the usual Akon and Fall Out Boy teenagers usually listened too, Gabriella was listening to Journey. He was slightly impressed.

As he followed her Gabriella sang things from Billy Joel to Bonjovi. Troy loved listening to her sing. Before he knew it an hour had past. _God, does this girl live on the other side of the country? _

Finally Gabriella stopped infront of a park he'd never seen before. Troy ran and hid behind a tree and Gabriella stepped inside and sat on small bench. She smiled before taking out a book labeled A Single Yellow Daisy. (by the way I made that title up) Just like that, Gabriella was sucked into a world of her own.

For another hour Troy watched Gabriella intently. He thought it was so cute how see reacted to every page. Sometimes she would laugh out loud, and other times she would bite the corner of her mouth as if she _needed _to know what was going to happen next. His favorite though, was when she would just smile, this goofy smile and lean forward into her book.

Unwillingly, Troy checked his watch. 5:28. His parents were going to murder him.

Right then, Gabriella stood up and put her book back into her bag. As she headed out of the park, Troy followed her.

* * *

After another hour, Gabriella climbed the stairs to a small, blue house. 

"I hate irony," Troy whispered to himself, seeing that Gabriella's house was right across from school. He was about to head home, when all of a sudden Gabriella dropped her keys and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God," Troy shouted, sprinting up the stairs. Gabriella was sprawled on the porch, not moving. Troy kept saying "Oh my God" as he bent down to her. He checked her wrist, and felt a wave of relief when he felt a pulse. He picked her up, and knocked on the door anxiously with his left foot.

After a few seconds, a woman who looked like an older version of Gabriella opened the door, who was obviously Mrs. Montez. Her eyes widened as she saw an unconscious Gabriella in an unknown boy's arm.

"Mrs. Montez, I just followed her home, and she was opening the door and...," Troy explained. His heart was racing so fast, he was afraid it would stop all together. Mrs. Montez opened the door for Troy and quickly pulled him in.

"Oh God, this is the third time this month," she said frantically. She took Gabriella out of Troy's arms and laid her on a dark green sofa.

"What do you mean? Is she going to be okay?" asked Troy staring at Gabriella's limp body.

Mrs. Montez sighed sadly, "Oh yes, she'll be fine, why don't you have seat uhh..."

"Troy," he offered sitting down in a dark green chair that matched the sofa.

"Well, I must thank you Troy," Mrs. Montez said giving him a faint smile. Troy looked back over at Gabriella. Her face was all scrunched up as if she was having a bad dream.

"Are you sure she'll be okay," Troy asked unconvinced. Mrs. Montez gave Troy a reassuring smile.

"I promise, Gabriella will be fine," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. Troy wasn't so sure.

"If I may ask Mrs. Montez, what exactly just happened to Gabriella?" Troy questioned.

"Troy you seem like a sweetheart and I would love to tell you, but that's something that Gabriella is going to have to do on her own," she said, moving Gabriella's long, black hair out of her eyes.

Troy looked sadly at Gabriella. "If you don't mind Mrs. Montez, I would like to stay with Gabriella," he said. Mrs. Montez smiled again and nodded.

"Sure hun, would you like me to get you anything?" she asked, heading towards the kitchen. Troy shook his head and slowly walked over to Gabriella. Her face was twisted painfully and Troy almost felt heartbroken.

"Oh Gabriella, what is going on in your head," Troy whispered.

* * *

After a few minutes Troy decided to call his parents. 

"Hello? Troy?" he heard his mom ask from the other end.

"Hi mom, listen please don't get mad," Troy began uneasily.

"Troy where are you?! Your father and I have been worried sick!" his mom shouted. Troy took a deep breath and explained everything that happened to his mother.

"Oh my God that poor girl, Troy you stay all long as you like," Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," Troy said before hanging up. He went right back over to Gabriella.

Once he sat back down next to her, her eyes fluttered open.

"Ahh shit not again," Gabriella mumbled, rubbing her head. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of Troy standing right above her.

"Why hello Sleeping Beauty," Troy teased. Gabriella's eyes were still wide and her face turned white.

"Troy what are you doing here?" she asked. Again, she looked afraid of him, and Troy really hated that.

"Well I found you sprawled out on your porch and I brought you inside," Troy said more seriously. "Gabriella, what happened?"

Gabriella ignored his question. "How did you find me? It must be like seven o'clock," Gabriella questioned, sitting up.

"Well I was just...I mean I just uh," Troy despretly tried to think of a good excuse.

"I was um...looking for...blue jays! Yeah, blue jays, because I uh...have this project and I um," Troy felt like slapping himself over that lame excuse.

"Blue jays? Troy you were looking for blue jays at six o'clock at night?" Gabriella asked, obviously not believing him. She actually looked like she wanted to burst out laughing.

"Alright, I was following you. I just wanted to learn more about you," Troy admitted. Gabriella looked like she was about to say something in response, but instead she just rubbed the back of her ahead.

"Ahh," she winced. She was rubbing the same spot Troy saw the three long cuts.

"Gabriella please tell me what happened," Troy begged. He was still very worried about her. Troy reached out to touch her shoulder but she somewhat jumped away.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella didn't say anything. She just cried into his shoulder.

* * *

**Aha cliffy :D So reviews please **


	4. I Promise

**a/n -** sorry i wanted to update sooner today, but of of my friends was in a musical :D

**disclaimer:** must we even go through this?

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Promise**

_"Gabriella please tell me what happened," Troy begged. He was still very worried about her. Troy reached out to touch her shoulder but she somewhat jumped away._

_"Why are you afraid of me?" Troy asked softly. Gabriella didn't say anything. She just cried into his shoulder._

Troy just sat there, letting Gabriella cry into his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back hoping it would make her feel somewhat better.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered into her hair. Gabriella gave a small hiccup and looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red and her nose was running. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, a little harshly. "You've known me for all of a week and yet _here you are_." She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

Troy was a little taken back by the way she said it. "Fine the next time I see you passed out on a porch I'll just leave you there," he snorted. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Look Troy you don't -"

Troy wasn't about to hear this girl say some crap about leaving her alone, and the whole "you wouldn't understand" thing. He just wouldn't. Before she could finish her sentence he cut her off.

"Listen alright, just listen to me! I like you Gabriella, I really _like you. _And something's wrong, I know there is. I see the way you look at me, and Chad, and everyother boy at East High Gabriella. You look at us like your afraid. Like you're scared we're going to hurt you. Now I don't know what has happened to you in the past, but I swear I would never let anything happen to you," Troy blurted out.

For a few minutes Gabriella stared at Troy, wide-eyed. For a second, Troy thought she was about to cry all over again, but instead she shook her head.

"I think you should go," she whispered. It was so soft, Troy almost couldn't hear it.

"No, i'm not leaving. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Troy stated firmly. His hand was only inches away from hers, and he just wanted to hold it.

Gabriella gave another hiccup and sighed. Troy had no idea he was about to be brought into a past so horrifying, he almost regretted asking about it.

"Five months ago, I went out with a boy named Andrew Bryte. He was the most popular guy at school, and I felt so lucky when he asked me out. I was always the freaky math girl, so having him ask me out was like a dream come true. Since my mom and I moved practically every year, it was nice to have a normal social life. Anyways, when we started going out he was really sweet. He would buy me flowers and jewlery and I thought he really loved me. Then, one night when my mom was out, he came over to my house really pissed off. He was accusing me of cheating on him, which wasn't true. Whenever I denied it he would just get more and more mad. Then finally he just ran at me, and slammed me against the wall. He started slapping me and punching me. Then he twisted my head around and pulled out his pocket knife. I thought he was going to kill me but instead he just cut three long lines into the back of my head. He told me now I would never be able to forget, slapped me, and walked out," Gabriella explained lifting the back of her ponytail so Troy could fully see the scars.

Her story wasn't over though. As Gabriella continued Troy's heart broke more and more.

"I never saw him again. He shot himself the next day. About two days after he died, I started having night terrors. Not the whole 'oh my God, theres a monster under my bed' nightmares, but terrifying dreams I had to get medicated for. They went away for a while, but about three weeks before I moved here, they came back. Along with the night terrors I also started passing out. Just randomly, in the middle of the day. The doctors have no idea why, but they think my past issues have something to do with it. Whenever I wake up from them, the three scars in the back of my head start throbbing insanley."

Troy blankly stared at Gabriella. He didn't know what he could say to all that.

"So yeah...there you go," Gabriella sighed, hugging her knees.

"Gabriella I'm so sorry," Troy whispered. Gabriella wiped a tear from her cheek.

"These things happen," she mumbled.

Troy shook his head. "Gabriella you know I would never hurt you right?" he asked, pushing a piece of hair behind her hair.

Gabriella looked up sadly at him.

"I don't know you all that well Troy," she sighed, before getting up and heading out of the room.

Right then Troy's heart wasn't broken. It was destroyed. Hearing her say that to him, just tore him apart.

* * *

**MUAHAHA i made it VERY short! I figured since you just figured out why Gabriella is the way she is, that should be enough. Hey, you can't have your cake and eat it too. **

**I promise, the next chapter will be very long. Honestly I just got too tired writing this chapter. **


	5. PART 2

**a/n : sorry I couldn't update yesterday. as many of you probably noticed there was some sort of bug where you couldnt update or anything. it sucked. anyways here is Chapter 4 PART 2. I even admit that the last chapter was way too short, so here you go. i guess you canhave your cake and eat it too :D**

**disclaimer. oh yeahh I own HSM. i also invented vanilla icream, the ipod, and oh yeah, White out :D **

* * *

**Chapter 4: PART 2 **

_Troy shook his head. "Gabriella you know I would never hurt you right?" he asked, pushing a piece of hair behind her hair._

_Gabriella looked up sadly at him._

_"I don't know you all that well Troy," she sighed, before getting up and heading out of the room._

_Right then Troy's heart wasn't broken. It was destroyed. Hearing her say that to him, just tore him apart._

Despite his broken heart, Troy wasn't about to let her run off. He didn't want to have to go home, and lie in bed like a pathetic loser, hearing those words echo in his head.

"Gabriella wait," he shouted following her into the kitchen. _Where's Mrs. Montez?_

"Troy what do you want? Do you want me to cry into your shoulder then say 'oh Troy i'm so alone' then stab my tongue down into your mouth? You don't know me Troy. _You know nothing about me_!" she barked, tearing running down her cheeks.

Troy walked slowly over to her. "I know you like to read. And...and when you're reading a book you're really into you make all these different faces, like you're actually in the book. Sometime, after you just read a chapter you just look up to the sky like you just want to fly away or run or something. You like to listen to classic rock and you use your iPod as a microphone when you sing along with it. You don't care if anyone can hear you, you just belt it out. And you're _good_."

Gabriella was speechless. How could he know so much about her in only a week?

"Now I'm sorry you don't trust me, but Gabriella I swear I would never hurt you," Troy finished. Gabriella was still silent, as Troy walked out.

* * *

Troy didn't get a goodnight sleep that night. When he woke up the next day he was dreading school. He didn't know if he could face Gabriella after last night. 

"Mom, I don't think I can go to school." Troy muttered, adding a fake cough just for the hell of it.

"I feel :cough: so :cough: weak :cough," Troy acted. Mrs. Bolton rolled her eyes.

"Troy you're going to school today," Mrs. Bolton sighed, sipping some of her coffee.

Troy cursed under his breath and walked out the door without even saying goodbye to his mom.

Troy didn't even meet up with Chad during his walk to school. Instead he put up his hood and grogily shuffled down the sidewalk. He shove past people and bumped into people, but he didn't even stop to apologize. He was too upset.

When he finally got to school, he didn't even head to his locker. He just made his way to homeroom and threw himself in the nearest seat. Chad and Taylor were already there along with a few other kids Troy never spoke to. Sharpay and Gabriella weren't there yet...odd.

"Hey Troy," Chad smiled making his way over to the depressed kid. Troy just grunted and slouched down into his chair.

"Whoa what's your issue?" Chad asked, sitting down next to him. Troy slammed his head against his desk a few times.

"Dude, dude, chill!" Chad said, grabbing Troy's head before it would smash into the wooden desk again. By now the whole class was watching.

"My life sucks," Troy moaned, taking off his hood. By now he had a bright red mark on his forehead that would soon turn into a bruise.

Right then Ms. Darbus walked in in her usual, abnormal attire.

"Settle down class," she snapped, before taking attendance.

"Does anyone know where Ms. Evans and Ms. Sharpay are?" Ms. Darbus asked after checking off their names. Troy heard a few of the popular girls in the back giggle.

* * *

Gabriella sat crying in the bathroom of The Shack. Hot fudge, melted icecream, and God knows what else, was dripping from her body. Her face was in extreme pain from being slapped five times in a row. 

_Fashback_

_"Hey Gabriella, want to go get an icecream before school?" Sharpay asked in her usually perky voice. Gabriella wondered why Sharpay was asking her to go get icecream, but agreed anyways._

_After the two girls ordered their icecream, Sharpay led Gabriella into the bathroom because she had a new lipstick "that would look just great on Gabriella". _

_While in the bathrrom, Sharpay made sure no one was watching, locked the door, and the torture had just begun. Sharpay pulled out pink, glitter masking tape and taped Gabriella's mouth, hands, and ankles before she could even react. She slammed her against the bathroom wall and poured her icecream all over Gabriella's face. By now, Gabriella was crying hysterically. _

_Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's shirt and pulled her closer. "Listen you little bitch, back off Troy or else things are going to get uglier then they are now," she snarled before slapping Gabriella repeatidly. _

_Sharpay left Gabriella alone in the bathroom and put an Out of Order sign on the bathroom door. _

_"Great, now that's one problem I won't have to worry about. Now it's time to get a dress for the Valentine's Day Dance," Sharpay said to herself, leaving The Shack._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella leaned her head over to her watch. The time was poking out between the pink glitter. 11:43. _Damnit I still have another 3 1/2 hours before everyone from school comes here and hopefully finds me. _

She also knew it was almost lunch, and from 12:00 to 12:30 she could call someone. She just needed to break out of the tape and get to her phone.

She desperatley looked around the bathroom and rolled her way over to the stalls. She sat up and started cutting the tape around her wrists on the edge of the stall. After about fifteen minutes of sawing off the tape on dulled wood, she finally got it off. Right away she ripped off the tape around her mouth and her feet. She quickly pulled out her cell phone

* * *

Taylor sat down at her usual table with Troy. Ever since Gabriella came to East High Troy stopped eating his lunch with his basket ball buddies and started eating with her and Gabriella. 

"Where do you think she is?" Troy rambled eating a piece of a bologna sandwich.

"Troy for the last time, I DO NOT KNOW!" Taylor shouted. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Speak of the devil," she muttered opening her cell phone.

"Hello? Gabriella?" she answered. Troy was leaning so close to the phone, she could smell his hair. _Of course it doesn't smell as nice as Chad's. Wait - what am I thinking?!_

Suddenly she heard Gabriella crying on the other end. All her words were smothered though her tears.

"Taylorrrr Ima trapped insnide da baffroom at The Shack, can you ple :hiccup: ase come an-and come get m-me?" she managed.

"Oh my God Gabriella I'll be right there!" Taylor shouted before slamming her phone close.

"Come on Bolton we have a genius girl we need to save," she said pulling Troy up.

* * *

**MUAHAHA my signature cliffy xD **

**anyways what do you think is going to happen? Only one will happen in the next chapter. Whoever gets it right will get a chapter dedicated to them :D**

**a) Gabriella's mother will find out what happened and make them move.**

**b) Troy will save her and they will all live happily ever after**

**c) Before Taylor and Troy get there Gabriella will have another fainting thing and has to get rushed to the hosiptal**

**d) Sharpay gets hit by a car **

**e) Troy gets hit by a car running to The Shack O.O **


	6. Yellow Daisy

**a/n:** sorry i didn't update as often as I usually do. i've been QUITE busy :D

Anyways, the answer was :drumroll: ... **C! So I don't have to name everyone (I started doing that, it took too long) this chapter is dedicated to everyone that guess C:D **I know you all wanted Sharpay to die, but I'm too nice to kill her off right away ;)

**Oh, and hersheykiss, thanks you for the review, but i'm still trying to figure out how it's like Harry Potter lol. I'm a HUGE HP fan, but I just can't see how it's similar. Can you tell me please xo **

**DISCLAIMER: no. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Yellow Daisy**

Gabriella sat quietly crying underneath a sink. She was still waiting for Taylor to come get her. She started wiping the icecream off her face, but it didn't help. She still looked like a disaster.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi..." Gabriella whispered to herself. That's what her dad told her to do whenever she was scared. She missed her dad terribly.

_Flashback_

_"Hey sweetheart, how was school today?" a dark haired man in his early thirties, asked his petite 7-year-old daughter. _

_"Bad daddy! I never ever want to go back!" the little girl begged. The dark-haired man picked her up onto his knee._

_"Gabi you love school, what happened?" he asked, stroking her long curly hair._

_"A big boy, named Johnny picked on me," the girl cried. The man frowned and thought about this for a second._

_"Sweatheart, what does mommy and I always tell you? Sticks and stones can break your bones but words can never hurt you," he soothed. The girl pouted._

_"But daddy he scares me," she whined. The man pushed her hair behind her ears._

_"Baby girl the next time anybody scares you, count really slow in your head. Then you won't be as scared," he whispered kissing her forehead. _

_"Promise daddy?" she asked sticking out her pinky._

_"Promise," he smiled, wrapping his picky around hers._

_End Flashback_

Thinking of her dad, made Gabriella cry even more.

Suddenly she felt a heart-wrenching pain in the back of her head.

"Oh please, Oh God not now," she begged to no one in particular. She reached her icecream drenched hand to the back of her head.

"Not...now," she whisped, collapsing on the floor.

* * *

Troy quickly stood up with Taylor and ran as fast as he could out of the cafeteria, only to be stopped by Ms. Darbus. 

"Troy! Taylor! Detention!" she fumed. "I will not have two students running around the building like wild gorillas!"

Troy couldn't take this. Without thinking of the consequences, he went off.

"Gabriella is trapped inside a bathroom, because that bitch Sharpay locked her in there and did God knows what to her, so I suggest you get out of my way!" he roared. Taylor stood there shocked and Ms. Darbus found a loss for words.

"Mr. Bolton I have no idea what's gotten into you but, -"

"I don't care what you freakin do to me!" he shouted, before grabbing Taylor's arm and running out of the building.

* * *

Taylor was greatful that The Shack was only a few blocks away from school. She didn't think she could actually get into a car with Troy, when he was this mad. 

"That spoiled, little, two-faced, back-stabbing..." Troy kept mumbling to himself as he and Taylor ran down the street. Taylor shook her head.

"Troy, I know what Sharpay did was wrong, but it's not like she killed her or injected heroin into her, or whatever," Taylor sighed. "You seem to be making the biggest deal out of this."

Troy stopped running, and stood dumbly next to Taylor.

"Well excuse me for caring about someone," he snapped. Taylor rolled her eyes, and continued running, followed by Troy.

When the two finally got to The Shack, Troy didn't waste anytime. He shoved by two of the waitresses and darted right to the bathrooms. Taylor was asking the young woman (who didn't speak English all that well) questions about earlier today.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted banging on tthe only girl's bathroom. Nothing. He tried the handle but it wouldn't budge. He started slamming himself against the door.

"Excuse me sir what o earth are you doing?" the manager barked, marching over to him. Troy continued slamming the door.

"There. Is. A. Girl. Trapped. Inside. There," he said inbetween each body slam. The manager scatched his bald head, and fixed his glasses.

"Hold on , I have a key," he said, pulling out a chain of several keys. He picked out a tiny brass one, with a pink band-aid around it, and opened the door.

"Oh my God," he gasped, taking off his glasses.

Troy slid over to the icecream covered girl, who was passed out on the marble floor. He looked down at her helpless face. Her left eye and right arm were twitching.

"What happened to her?" the manager shouted, kneeling beside Troy.

"She's um...she'll be alright, just uh...just call 911," Troy sad sadly. He felt a small tear roll down his eye. He didn't know he could feel so much for one person.

* * *

**About One Hour Later**

_"This has happened before, but never for this long," _

_"Mrs. Montez i'm so sorry."_

_"Oh, it's not your fault Troy. You seem to always come at the right time and I appreciate that."_

Gabriella had just woken up from a dark dream when she heard Troy and her mother around her.

"Mom," she groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She looked around. _Why am I in a hosiptal? And why is Troy here?_

"Oh baby girl," her mom cried running over to her daughter.

"How long was I out?" she asked, rubbing the back of her head. She saw Troy behind her mother, scatching the back of his hair.

"An hour and a half sweetie," she frowned. "If Troy and that girl Terry or Tina hadn't found you, who knows how long you would have been in that bathroom."

"It's Taylor, mom," she sighed, scratching her cheek. She noticed that all the icecream was off her face.

Her mom smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Baby girl, I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes," she smiled before walking out of the white room. Gabirella sighed as she saw Troy walking over to her.

"Where's Taylor?" she asked sitting up. She noticed Troy had something yellow in his hand.

"Oh she went back to school. And because of you Ms. Montez I probably got suspended," he teased, sitting down next to her.

Gabriella didn't say anything. "Oh and Sharpay got suspeneded too. Taylor called me about fifteen minutes telling me so," he smiled. Gabriella gave a faint smile.

"Thank you Troy," she said. Troy smiled and handed her a yellow daisy.

"I um, well I saw you reading a book with a yellow daisy or something in it, and I thought you'd just like..." Troy tried to explain, handing her the flower.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it was so short. awww is Gabriella starting to open up to Troy? I think so :D Now, we all no how Sharpay hold grudges, so we know she'll want to get to Gabriella. Dum dum duuuuuuum. **

**Oh and the next chapter will start out cute and fluffy, but the ending is very sad. We find out something about Gabriella's fainting things. **


	7. MAJOR AN NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Alright kiddos

I have MAJOR ideas for this story

and MAJOR ideas call for major writing time

Meaning, I won't update probably until Sunday, because I will be too busy writing.

Don't worry, it'll be worth it.

It will be LONG

SAD

FLUFFY

ANGRY

and probably any other emotion you can think about

xo


	8. Then go ahead

**a/n -** I am SO sorry it took me this long to update. But I promise this is going to be super long. And, wasn't HSM2 AMAZING! But I swear if little miss gabriella/vanessa giggled ONE MORE TIME i was going to strangle her.

**disclaimer** - ice cold milk and an oreo cookie...something something...O-R-E-O OOOO

**To Hersheykiss - **oh my God, I am so very stupid. lol

* * *

**Chapter 6: Then go ahead**

Gabriella wasn't in school the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Whenever Troy tried to call her house or her cell phone, he would either get the answering machine or Ms. Montez saying that Gabriella wasn't feeling very well.

Troy seriously considered going to her house, but honestly he was scared. He didn't know where he stood with her. After that day when he visited her in the hospital, he didn't know if they were they were friends,or anything for that matter. It was all so confusing.

Troy sat on his bed in his boxers reading a comic book with his headphones on to the highest volume. His ears felt like they were going to explode, but he didn't bother to take them off. He didn't even notice when his father walked in his room.

"Troy?" he asked, standing in his doorway. Mr. Bolton tried again.

"Troy!" he tried a little more loudly. Troy still sat mindlessly on his bed.

"TROY!" he roared, stepping infront of him.

"Hey dad!" Troy shouted, through his headphones. Mr. Bolton shook his head.

"Troy I need to talk to you downstairs," he said, taking the comic book out of his hands.

"You need a walk to Canada?" Troy shouted, still not taking off his headphones.

"No I need to see you downstairs!" Mr. Bolton yelled. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"You see to pee in a pair?" Troy questioned, disgusted. Mr. Bolton sighed and took of Troy's headphones.

"I. Need. To. See. You. Downstairs!" he barked, tossing the headphones on the floor. Troy sighed and got up, not even bothering to put on some clothes.

When Troy finally got downstairs, his mom and dad were sitting in their "we need to talk" positions. Troy cursed under his breath and sat down next to his parents.

"Honey, Ms. Montez just called," Mrs. Bolton said with a sad smile. Troy's heart immediantly started racing. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"What? Is it Gabriella? Is she alright?" Troy asked, panicing. Mr. Bolton shook his head.

"No son, it's nothing like that. Gabriella is eh...fine, but Ms. Montez and Gabriella invited you over for dinner tonight at 6 O'clock," he said, obviosuly not telling the whole story.

"6 O'clock? That's in an hour!" Troy blurted, racing back up to his room to put some clothes on. He tripped over four stairs , hit his hand againt the railing, and walked into a wall in the process.

When he finally got into his room, he threw himself into his closet and pulled out random pieces of clothes. By the time he was done, his whole intire floor was covered in clothes. _Why haven't I ever cleaned out my closet before? _

He began looking for something to wear. He pulled up a pair of jeans, and a blue and white button down shirt (**sorry to interupt, but it's the shirt he wore in the 1st movie when he was practicing singing Breaking Free and Ryan heard him) **When he was done getting dressed he practically fell down the stairs and bolted to his parents.

"Why aren't you two dressed?!" he shouted. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"Ms. Montez only invited you," they said. Troy gave them a weird look. Without any questions however, he kissed his mom on the cheek and said his goodbyes before racing out of the door.

Troy checked his watch. 6:45. Good thing her house was only down the street.

For the first time in the past 45 minutes, Troy slowed down. He shuffled along down the sidewalk, his fingers playing with the top of his phone in his pocket. That was the secret thing he did when he was nervous. For some reason it relaxed him.

When he got to the Montez house he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Ms. Montez opened the door.

"Oh hi Troy," she smiled. "Come on in."

Troy smiled and walked into Gabriella's house.

"This is a beautiful house Ms.Montez," he said looking around. He didn't exactly get to check their house out the last time he was here. He was too busy making sure Gabriella was okay.

As Troy looked around the house he was amazed at how big it was. _They must be rich or something. _

Ms. Montez lead Troy into the dinning room. It looked similar to his dinning room only the walls were blue instead of red and it was much bigger.

"Gabriella, Troy's here!" Ms. Montez shouted into the opposite room. Right then Troy began to wonder why he was invited her and not his parents. Was this some sort of weird, twisted date?

Gabriella came out wearing a light pink sweater and a pair of jeans. She gave Troy a small smile.

"Oh sit down you two, I'll go get dinner," Ms. Montez smiled motioning to the chairs.

Troy uneasily sat at the table across from Gabriella.

"Um...hi, I've missed you during school" he said giving her his "I'm-oh-so-charming" smile.

"Hi, yeah i'm sorry about that," she said, offering a tiny smile.

After a long time of stairing at his shoes and playing with the napkin in his hands Troy had to know.

"Gabriella, not that I don't apprieciate this but...why am I here?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. Gabriella bit the side of her mouth.

"Troy theres something my mom and I...well mostly me...well there's something I wanted to tell you," she said. Troy could see tears rimming her eyes. Her cheeks turned a dark red. Troy took a large sip of the glass of water infront of him.

"Um, well when you left the other day at the hospital the doctor came in and um...they told me that the next time I faint I might possibly go into a coma," she said in barley a whiper. Troy spat out the water that was in his mouth all over the table. Gabriella laughed.

"What?!" he demanded, making sure he heard right.

"They found out, when_ he_ slammed me into that wall it did something to a part of my head, I really don't know all the fancy details. Anyways, they said that's the reason I've been fainting," she stated, handing Troy her napkin. She refused to say Andrew's name.

"They said there's only a 62 percent chance," she finished. Troy's eye's widened.

"_Only_ a 62 percent chance?" he practically shouted. Gabriella nodded.

Right then, Ms. Montez walked in with a plate of steak. She looked like she had been crying, but she was still smiling.

* * *

The dinner was very quiet. Troy was too afraid to ask for seconds or more water. He didn't know what to say anymore. 

As dinner ended Gabriella gave a small cough.

"Troy, can I um...talk to you upstairs or something when your done?" Gabriella asked timidly.

"Oh sure, um I'm done anyways. Thank you so much for dinner Ms. Montez, do you need help cleaning up," Troy said politely.

"No hun, you two go upstairs and talk," she smiled. Troy nodded and followed Gabriella upstairs.

"This is a beautiful house," he said blandly as Gabriella led him into her room.

Troy was very suprised when he saw Gabriella's room. It wasn't like other girl's rooms he saw. It wasn't bright and pink with magazines, and clothes thrown everywhere. Instead it was a very light blue with books everywhere. Not little, frilly, girly books, but _actual book books_.

"Sorry it's so messy," she said sitting on her bed. Troy gave a forced laugh. "Oh then you need to see my room, because it's disgusting."

Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

"Thank you for telling me," he said. His hand was slowly inching towards hers.

"Thank you for listening...and washing the table in the process," she joked, refering to him spitting all over the table. Troy's cheeks turned a dark red.

"So I can see you like to read," he said changing the subject. This time it was Gabriella's turn to blush.

"Yeah I know it's a bit geeky but I just love to read," she smiled. Troy's hand was only centimeters away from hers.

"You're not a geek Gabriella," he said, his pinky touching hers. Her hand wrapped around his.

"No?" she asked leaning forward a bit.

"Not at all," he whispered, their noses touching.

"You like me don't you," she whispered teasing.

"Just as much as you like me," he whispered back.

"You wan't to kiss me right now, don't you?" she asked, smiling.

"Gabriella I wanted to kiss you since you first walked into East High," he smiled, gently touching her face.

"Then go ahead. Kiss me," she dared.

"With pleasure," Troy smiled. He pulled her face closer to his (if that was even possible) and they embraced in a perfect kiss.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, and Troy was as happy as a Play House Disney character. He was obnoxiously, bubbly, happy. 

"Good morning," he beamed, giving both of his parents a hug as he came down for breakfast

"Isn't it a beautiful day? I think it's a beautiful day. I think I'll go for a jog today, or practice basketball with Chad," he smiled, getting a plate for his pancakes.

"Uh Troy, it's raining outside," Mrs. Bolton said raising his eyebrows.

"Rain? Oh that's awesome. Isn't it awesome dad? It's just awesome!" he shouted, pouring some juice.

"Oh yeah Troy...it's awesome alright," Mr. Bolton said laughing.

Even though Troy was happy about what happened last night, he was terrified. He was terrified that Ms. Montez would call any second and say that Gabriella was in the hospital. He was scared that Gabriella wouldn't trust him anymore.

* * *

**Alright so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but long none the last.**

**Lets just say Sharpay is going to have a major role in this next chapter with the help of Ryan...dum dum dummmmmmmmm **


	9. Pain

**disclaimer: **bite me.

**a/n:** did you guys hear?!! they announced that there WILL be a** HSM4**! FOUR! It was on MSN. But, Zac Efron doesn't want to do it. Anyways, they will all be in college so it won't be the same...it will be College Musical. Ew. The third one is going to be HUGE, but honestly the 4th one wont be the same. Even if Zac Efron is going to be in it, it just wont be the same.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pain**

The weekend went by slowly. Gabriella and her mom were visiting some family to tell them about the bad news they learned at the hospital, so Troy spent his weekend nervous and bored.

He tried to occupy himself by playing basketball with Chad and his other friends Jason and Zeke, but the thought of a phone call from Ms. Montez saying that Gabriella was in a coma just tortured him. He was actually looking forward to Monday when Gabriella would be in school.

That Sunday night, Troy logged onto AIM and was relieved that Gabriella was on.

**Bolton101 - Hey Gabriella :) **

**GabiGirl123 - Oh...hey Troy..**

**Bolton101 - Hey are you okay?**

**GabiGirl123 - I'm fine why do you always need to know my business?!**

**Bolton101 - WHOA Gabriella, lower the knives lol**

**GabiGirl123 - Why don't you just mind your own business Troy**

**Bolton101- Gabriella I haven't spoken to you in like 2 days so i don't know what I could have done to get you pissed off...**

**GabiGirl123 - JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**_GabiGirl123 has just signed off_**

Troy sat mindlessly staring at his computer screen. What was wrong with her?

_FASHBACK_

_"Then go ahead. Kiss me," she dared._

_"With pleasure," Troy smiled. He pulled her face closer to his (if that was even possible) and they embraced in a perfect kiss._

_END FLASHBACK _

He thought Friday ended on a good note. Why could she possibly be this angry with him?

Troy groaned as three different IMs bombarded him.

**ChadTHEbballman - Hey Troy great practice today**

**SHARprincess - Hi TROYSiE :D HOWS MY FAVORiTE TEAM CAPTiAN?? **

**Taylor889 - Hey Troy, do you know what's wrong with Gabriella? **

Troy signed off without even answering any of the IMs. He looked up at his ceiling. "Someone hates me up there don't they?"

* * *

Gabriella was late for homeroom the next day. Troy anxiously waited for her, pretending to be listening to whatever Sharpay was rambling on about. He only heard every other world. He gathered from her annoying voice that he was the cutest boy in the world and that Tiffany was going crazy because she wore a Bubble Gum Pink pumps instead of a Cherry Red flats with her new dress. 

When Sharpay left his side to go spread some stupid gossip about the stupid shoes, Troy began to scibble on his notebook like he was 5 again. It wasn't until he heard several gasps that he looked up.

Gabriella was standing in the doorway. Or atleast an alien that _looked_ like Gabriella. Troy's mouth dropped about ten feet.

Gabriella was standing against the doorway with he hands on her hips. She had on a black skirt that was so short it should have been illegal. She also had on a deep red tank top that showed he stomach. Her hair was down in it's usual loose curls, but it was styled more then usual. She had makeup on which was unusual for Gabriella. Dark red lipstick was painted on her lips and her eyes had the smokey look to them.

Troy had to hold back everything in his not to drool.

"Ms. Montez take you're seat. And this will be your first and last warning. DO NOT DRESS LIKE THAT IN THE FUTURE!" Ms. Darbus barked.

Boys shot out sexist comments and girls stared at her dumb-founded. Gabriella glared at Troy and took a seat infront of him.

Her skirt was so short that her thong showed when she sat. Troy gulped. (**haha I can picture him doing that too) **

"Oh my God," Chad breathed. "Gabriella looks so hot! I just want to - "

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Troy cut him off.

It was dead silent from then on. It was obvious no one knew what to do with the "new" Gabriella.

* * *

Lunch was the worst part of the day. Boys from all grades flirted with Gabriella and she flirted back. At one point she was on one boy's lap. 

"Whoa Troy, don't destroy a perfectly good plate of Mac N Cheese!" Chad snapped at him, taking the fork out of his hand. Troy was continously stabbing his macaronie and the view of Gabriella acting...unGabriellaish

"It's just, wrong!" Troy barked, referring to Gabriella now kissing a random boy's neck.

"Dude?! Is that Ryan?!" Chad asked pointing at the boy. Troy's eyes widened.

Ryan was Sharpay's brother and was the biggest player at East High. (**Where as in the movies he's a man diva : ) **

"I can't take this anymore," Troy sighed, getting up. He shoved his plate aside and walked right over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella can I speak to you for a minute?" he hissed, grabbing her wrist. Gabriella rolled her eyes and gently got off of Ryan.

"I'll be right back," she giggled and followed Troy to a corner in the lunch room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Troy asked, seriously pissed. Gabriella let out a laugh - a very nasty, evil laugh.

"What does it bother you Troy?" she snickered, playing with the bottom of her skirt - or what you could call a skirt.

"Gabriella this isn't you," Troy sighed, shaking his head. "And I have no idea what happened that made you act like this - dress like this!"

Gabriella put her hands on her hips and flung her long black hair away from her face.

"Maybe this is who I am Troy," she snarled. Her face was very red. She was either EXTREMLEY mad or on the verge of crying.

"No Gabriella, it's not. And I don't know what you're trying to prove but -"

"Trying to prove? TRYING TO PROVE?!" she was now shouting and everybody in the lunch room was looking.

"Why don't we be honest with ourselves for a second Troy? What about you, huh? Mr. BasketBall Captain, big shot on campus? Now why would somebody like you be doing with somebody like me?" she screamed, tears flooding down her face.

"Gabriella - what are you talking about?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"Don't think I can't see right through you Troy Bolton," she snapped before running right out of the room.

Troy was about to chase after her, when Sharpay stopped infront of him.

"Don't bother Troy, I think she knows her place now," she giggled. Troy's eyes widened.

"What did you say to her?!" he demanded. Sharpay gave a wicked grin.

"Let's just say I put her where she belongs," she laughed. Troy pushed her out of his way and ran as fast as he could to the direction Gabriella headed.

No one followed him.

As he made his way through the halls he stopped short at the sight of a girl with long, black hair, collasped on the floor.

"Oh my God," he shouted, sliding towards her.

_"Um, well when you left the other day at the hospital the doctor came in and um...they told me that the next time I faint I might possibly go into a coma," she said in barley a whiper._

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA**

**sorry...review please :D **


	10. Bubble Tape and Sleepovers

**disclaimer: one, two, buckle my shoe you home dawwwg skillet bisket**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Troy ran over to Gabriella.

She was dead.

He married Sharpay and Chad married Ryan.

The End.

haha just playing :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Bubble Tape** **and Sleepovers**

_As he made his way through the halls he stopped short at the sight of a girl with long, black hair, collasped on the floor._

_"Oh my God," he shouted, sliding towards her._

"Somebody call 911!" Troy screamed to no one in particular.

Ms. Darbus came around the hallway.

"Troy Bolton! I know I over looked your previous wrong doing but this is OH MY WORD!"

Ms. Darbus gasped at the sight of Gabriella's body on the marble floor.

"Please, just call 911!" Troy said, tears rushing through the corners of his eyes. Ms. Darbus ran into the opposite direction searching for a phone. He would call the police himself, but he wasn't sure if he could muster up full sentences.

"Cell Phones people! I know you all have them! Somebody hand one to me!" she shouted into a now very frightened Freshman Biology class.

Troy held Gabriella in his arms. Her closed eyes were twitching.

"Please, oh God Gabriella, please wake up," he whispered, tears now flooding his face. "Please, please, please."

It might have been his imagination, but he could of sworn he heard her whisper his name.

Just to make sure it wasn't he leaned closer to her. "Gabriella?"

"Troy..."

There it was. It was much more clearer then before.

"Gabriella, I'm here, I'm here," he said through his tears. Her left hand moved slightly.

"Troy...don't let him hurt me..." she said, her voice so soft it could barley be heard.

"I won't, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered, rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

Ms. Darbus came rushing back with a hot pink flip phone.

"Here, I don't know how to work these monsters!" she stated, tossing the phone over to Troy. He rubbed his tear struck eyes, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. A very difficult task when you have a practically half naked girl in your arms. Students everywhere were crammed up against the door, trying to see what was going on.

"I think - hold on," he sniffed, propping Gabriella up. Her eyes had begun to flutter open.

"62 percent...my...ass," she breathed, her head falling on Troy's shoulder.

"Oh my God, Gabriella you're okay!" Troy exclaimed crying all over again. Ms. Darbus stood there, trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

"Ms. Dabrus, I think I should bring Gabriella home," Troy smiled, standing up with Gabriella still in his arms.

"I uh...what happened with...why was...what...oh I give up," Ms. Darbus shouted shaking her head.

"I need a drink," she mumbled before walking in the other direction. Troy let out a small laugh and carried Gabriella out of the school.

* * *

The ride back to Gabriella's house was very quiet. Gabriella was sleeping against the window in the passengers seat. Troy smiled, knowing that she was okay now. 

When he finally pulled up to his house, he picked Gabriella up again headed to the front door. He rang the doorbell with his elbow and waited for Ms. Montez to open the door.

After a few minutes of waiting, Ms. Montez finally appeared at the doorway.

"Oh My G-"

"She's okay," Troy cut off. Ms. Montez opened the door for him and pulled him inside just like she did that night Troy followed her.

Troy told Ms. Montez the whole story as he layed her down on the same green sofa. She let out a sigh of relief, when she saw her daughted slowly open her eyes.

Gabriella groaned as she uneasily sat up.

"Oh sweetie!" Ms. Montez cried running to her daughter. Ever since she found out Gabriella could go into a coma at practically any time, she became very nervous.

"I'm okay mom," Gabriella said, hugging her mom.

Ms. Montez looked at Gabriella sadly and then at Troy.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to go to an over night meeting tonight...but I can't leave you alone," she sighed, stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella gave a half smile.

"I'll be fine mom," Gabriella sighed, sitting back down on the sofa. Her red tank top fell off her shoulders.

"No Gabriella I am not leaving you alone!" Ms. Montez stated, putting her hands on her hips. Troy let out a small cough.

"I can stay...with her," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Ms. Montez gave a gracious smile but shook her head.

"Troy I couldn't ask you," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Troy shrugged. "It'll be okay."

Ms. Montez looked from Troy to Gabriella. After letting out a deep sigh she finally said yes.

"Just...as long as if it's okay with your parents," she said, narrowing her eyes. Troy smiled and nodded his head. Honestly, he didn't know if his parents would be okay with this, but he didn't care.

Ms. Montez motioned Troy to meet her in the kitchen. Troy gulped, knowing what was going to come next. Gabriella let out a small laugh and went upstairs to change.

"Troy hun, you are a great kid but...I can trust you, can't I?" she said and Troy knew exactly what she meant.

"I swear Ms. Montez I just want to stay here to make sure Gabriella is okay," he fumbled. Ms. Montez smiled and nodded.

"I trust you Troy. Just don't do anything to make you loose that trust," she said with a stern look before heading to her own room to pack.

Troy shuffled back to the living room and pulled out his cell phone. It was 1:24 and hopefully his mom was home.

The phone rang twice before Mrs. Bolton finally picked up.

"Hello?" she answered lazily.

"Hi uh...mom?" Troy said, sitting on the sofa.

"Troy? Sweetie are you okay?" his mom asked, now fully alert.

"Yeah mom I'm fine but..."

Troy explained the whole situation to his mom.

"Uh Troy...I don't know if it's such a good idea," she sighed from the other side.

"Oh come on mom, it's not like anything is going to happen," Troy mumbled annoyed.

"On one condition...you call this house every two hours before you go to sleep," she stated sharply.

"I promise mom," he said, happy she gave in.

"Do you want me to bring over some extra clothes or atleast a toothbrush?" she asked, somewhat regretting this descision.

"No mom, I have extra clothes in my basketball bag (i dont know what people call them) and Gabriella has an extra toothbrush."

After saying his goodbyes, he hung up and saw Gabriella coming down stairs. Her hair was in a messy bun, all her makeup was off, and she was wearing sweats and a pink tank top. She still looked beautiful.

She ignored Troy as she walked into the living room and turned the television on.

"Gabriella...why were you...I mean why did you...uh..." Troy was referring to her wearing the clothes and acting the way she did.

Gabriella ignored him and turned on some cartoons. _She likes cartoons? _

"Gabriella if you were that mad at me for whatever reason, you would have said no to me staying with you. _You would have said no_."

Troy knew he had her there. Gabriella rolled her eyes and faced him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again. Gabriella itched her haid and sat back in her chair.

"Saturday night, Sharpay sent me a picture from her phone," she grumbled, getting her cell phone out of her pocket.

She fumbled with it for a few minutes then tossed it to Troy. (**sorry again - anyways this part reminds me of an episode from Greek...sorry I didn't do that on purpose) **

Troy stared blankly at the picture. It was an old picture of him and Sharpay kissing. He was about to explain that, when Gabriella cut in.

"She told me that after you left my house, you went to her house and like pronounced your love for her or whatever. Then she said that you never wanted to see me again," she said, taking the phone out of Troy's hands.

Troy stood up and shook his head.

"Gabriella I swear, thats an old picture of us. We went out for a month during freshman year and Chad took that picture," he said trying to convince Gabriella.

"You can even ask my parents. I went straight home after Friday night," he nodded. Gabriella stared at the picture and then looked up at Troy.

"I'm sorry," she grumbled, tossing the phone aside. Troy sat next Gabriella and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be, I just wished I knew why you were so ticked off at me," he laughed. Gabriella gave a half smile and stood up.

"How good is your aim basketball boy?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Troy cocked his head to the side, obviosuly not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well if your going to stay the night, you better be able to play a mean X Box," she smiled.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"Die! Die you evil mutant scum bag!" Troy shouted frantically hitting his controller.

"Haha you fell right for my trap!" Gabriella laughed taking a large handful of potatoe chips.

For the past two hours Troy and Gabriella had been stuffing their faces with junkfood and playing all sorts of videogames in Gabriella's room.

"Not for long!" Troy explained, hitting random buttons.

Gabriella laughed again. "You really don't know how to play videogames, do you?" she teased. Troy frowned and continued pressing buttons.

"Not X Box games, I have a PlayStation3 and a Game Cube...the controls on this are so weird," Troy huffed, taking a large bite out of a stick of LaffyTaffy.

"Uh huh, excuses, excuses," Gabriella giggled, chopping off Troy's head in the game.

"Ahh you suck," Troy laughed tossing his controller over his shoulder.

Right then they heard Ms. Montez downstairs. "Alright you two, I'm leaving!" she shouted up the staircase.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Ms. Montez."

Once they heard the door shut, Gabriella turned off the X Box and stood up. "Wait right here," she demanded and ran into her closet.

"I'm not going anywhere, this is snack food heaven," he said throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

Gabriella came back with a huge brown box.

"Whats. In. That?" Troy asked between popcorn throws.

Gabriella smiled and dumped the box out. There was hundred of things of Bubble Tap. Hundreds!

"Oh my dear God," Troy laughed. "How many are there?"

"238," Gabriella said tossing over three things of Bubble Tape to Troy.

"Do you like...collect Bubble Tape?" Troy asked, opening one up. Gabriella shook her head.

"No these are from my aunt. She works for the people who make all the Hubba Bubba stuff and she sends me a package of twenty every week," Gabriella said, opening one.

"You are probably the luckiest person in the world," Troy laughed, stuffing his face with gum.

* * *

**Three Hours later**

After three hours of eating 76 packs of Bubble Tape, playing more videogames, and watching some TV, Troy remembered tomorrow was Tuesday.

"Hey are we going to school tomorrow," he asked. Gabriella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding? Of course we're going to school tomorrow!" she shouted, tossing an empty pack of gum at his head.

"What is with you and school? Do you actually LIKE it?" Troy teased. Gabriella's face turned bright red.

"I uh..."

"Gabriella. I'm kidding," Troy said giving his ever so charming smile. Gabriella smacked him off the head with a pillow.

"You're mean," she said with a fake pout. Troy smiled and leaned over to her.

"How can I make it up to you?" he whispered. Gabriella looked up at the ceiling as if she was thinking. She smiled and leaned forward as if for a kiss.

Instead of an actaul kiss she smiled and said "Another game of Zombie Hunters."

Troy laughed and pulled away. "You're on!"

* * *

The two played videogames until eleven that night. They were both sprawled across Gabriella's bed, all sorts of candy and snack food surrounding them. 

"I'm bored," Gabriella sighed, dropping her controller. Troy groaned. "I think I ate to much crap food," he mumbled, rolling onto his side, facing Gabriella.

"I'm tired," Gabriella said looking directly into Troy's eyes. She never knew they were so blue.

"You just said you were bored," Troy managed. Gabriella let out a tiny laugh and closed her eyes.

"Well now I'm tired," she whispered. Troy was about to say something else, until he noticed Gabriella had fallen asleep.

Troy smiled and gently put an arm around her. The two teenagers fell asleep right next to eachother.

* * *

**That was my longest and favorite chapter :D **


	11. I SurvivedThe Ditch!

**disclaimer: **fightin evil by moonlight, winnin love by daylight, with her sailor scouts to help fight, she is the one named sailor moon:D

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Survived...The Ditch! **

Gabriella woke up tangled in Troy. Their legs were on top of eathother and his arms were around her. It took her a little while to remember Troy stayed the night. She felt very weird sleeping ontop of Troy. She gently lifted her head to the clock. 10:54.

"Oh crap!" she shouted, jumping up from Troy. He woke up from her shouting and shook his hair around.

"Well good morning to you to," he mumbled sarcastically. Troy was never a morning person and he was just woken up from the most perfect dream which involved the girl yelling "oh crap" at the top of her lungs.

"Troy it's 11 O' clock!" she exclaimed, in a panic. Troy grunted and fell back against the bed. "Well then wake me up around noon," he groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. Gabriella rolled her eyes and started smaking him with her own pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled. Gabriella's face was bright red. "It's Tuesday! We have school!" she cired. Troy sat up, his hair falling infront of his eyes.

"So?" he said bluntly. Gabriella pointed at the clock as if it was about to do a dance.

"It's SCHOOL! WE NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL!" she screamed. Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"Gabi, it's a beautiful day outside. Haven't you ever ditched school before?" he smiled. _He's never called me Gabi before. _

Gabriella looked as if she was about to cry. "Never! The only time I've ever missed school was if I was sick!" she shouted. Troy laughed and stood up.

"Well there's a first time for everything," he said giving his ever so charming smile. Gabriella sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"But I've never done anything like that before," she whined. Troy sat down next to her.

"Well we're going to have to fix that now aren't we," he said in a cocky tone. Gabriella sighed once again and looked up at him.

"If I get in trouble, you better sleep with your eyes open," she said simply and very believable. Troy stared at her wide-eyed.

"Has anyone told you, that you need help?" he asked furrowing his brow. Gabriella laughed and got up.

"Well lets go. You need to inform me on all the rules and guidelines about 'ditching'," she said, putting air quotes on ditiching. Troy couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"Just get dressed," he said, once he was done laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes and went into her closet and got out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I'm going to take a shower, you can go after me if you want," she offered heading to the door.

"What I can't take one with you?" Troy joked raising his eyebrows. Gabriella shot him a dirty look. "Funny Bolton, very funny," she snorted before heading to the bathroom.

Troy snickered to himself and got his clothes from his basketball bag. After fifteen minutes of sitting on Gabriella's bed, waiting for her to return from the bathroom he decided she probably was already out of the shower. He got up and shuffled along the hallway to a door that looked like a bathroom door.

Without even thinking of knocking he opened the door and a very naked Gabriella screamed. Troy quickly shut the door and stared blankley at the wall.

Gabriella came out, this time with a towel wrapped around her, with her hands on her hips.

"What on earth were you doing?" she barked. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

Troy's face was beat red and he stuttered when he spoke. "I-I uh..I wa-was j-just...I th-though that you were erm...I mean."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just go," she said pointing to the bathroom door. Troy could see a very faint, almost barley noticable smile on her lips.

* * *

**A Half An Hour Later**

"Okay, now that you're finally done, can we go now?" a very annoyed Troy begged. Like practically ever girl he knew, it took Gabriella forever in the bathroom.

"Well since you _rushed _me in the bathroom earlier it took me longer to do my hair," she muttered, pushing her curly hair behind her ears.

Troy smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"So where are we going, Oh Wise One?" she asked sarcasticaly. Troy put his arm around her shoulder in a "come on oh naive one" way and chucked.

"Will you relax?" he asked, leading her out of the house. She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"You will know when we get there," he said, once they got out of the house. Right then Troy's cell phone rang. It was lunchtime at East High and people were probably wondering where he was.

"Hello?" he aswered the phone.

"Dude, where are you and Gabriella?" asked Chad from the other end. "You guys like left yesterday, and you wouldn't answer your phone!"

"Chill Chad, me and little miss "I never ditch school" are going out somewhere," he said, opening his car door for Gabriella.

"Well I covered for you, so Ms. Darbus wouldn't call your parents," he sighed. Troy thanked Chad and hung up.

As Trouy got in his car he smiled at Gabriella. "So are you ready to become a school ditching rebel?" he asked seriosuly. Gabriella bit the inside of her mouth and shrugged.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"Oh my God, look at yourself!"

Troy and Gabriella were laughing like crazy people. Troy brought Gabriella to the mall and they were in Jubbs (**think a more kid friendly Spencers) **trying on different sunglasses. Troy had on a pair of gaint orange ones, and Gabriella had on gold star ones.

"Picture time," Gabriella laughed taking out her cell phone. They both leaned in, laughing as Gabriella took several pictures.

"I think I just chocked on my spit," Troy coughed, still laughing. Gabriella giggled and saw the manager walking over to them.

"I'm going to ask you two to leave, your being very disruptive!" the tiny woman shouted. Gabriella blushed and took of her glasses. Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Uh...we're the only ones in here," he said turning around. They really were the only ones in there and the manager turned bright red at Troy's observation.

"I'm still going to ask you to leave," she snapped pointing to the door.

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed Gabriella's hand, leaving the store.

"I've never been kicked out of a store before," Gabriella sniffed, once they were out. Troy patted her shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm sure you haven't," he mumbled. "I'm sure you haven't..."

The two spent the rest of the day going into random stores and buying random things. Around 2 o'clock, they went down to the food court.

"Now what would you like to eat?" Troy asked. Their options were either a McDonalds or a Bamboo Panda(BTW I made Bamboo Panda up..).

"Would you like a grease covered piece of meat or two day old, frozen Chinese food?" asked Troy sitting down at a small table.

"Neither, I'm not very hungry," Gabriella said, making a disgusted look at the Chinese food.

"Oh wait - I forgot... I got you something," Troy smiled, looking through one of the bags. Gabriella cocked her head to the side and Troy pulled out a shirt.

"I thought this suited you perfectly," he snorted. Gabriella laughed as she read the shirt. I Survived...The Ditch!

"I know it means the Monument Ditch they fixed last year (Again, made that up) but I figured..."

Gabriella just smiled and pecked Troy on the cheek.

It wasn't until then that Troy began to wonder their relationship status. Were they going out or were they "just friends". The did kiss the other night, but he didn't know if it was one of those things that quote unquote never happened.

* * *

**sorry it was short and filled with a/ns, but i needed to post something. The next chapter is in Sharpay's POV and let me tell you...she is NOT happy that Troy spent the day with Gabriella. **


	12. Peach Mango

**disclaimer: i see dead people**

**a/n: This chapter is mostly in Sharpay's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **(i've been posting wrong chapter numbers, i forgot i had an author's note and a part 2) **: Peach Mango**

Sharpay sat in pure angst, filing her long pink nails at The Shack.

"I can't believe he ditched with that Montez girl. I mean, have you seen her hair? Can we say stringy much?" she blurted to her friends Lilly, Tina, and Trixie.

Lilly, Tina, and Trixie were Sharpay's minions. Her worker monkeys. If she said jump, they would answer "how high?" Like Sharpay, they were the evil pretty girls. They just didn't have as much power as Sharpay had.

"I know! You are way prettier Sharpay!" Trixie answered, pulling on her long brown hair. Sharpay sighed and pulled out a little pocket mirror she carried with her.

"I am pretty, aren't I?" she said to no one in particular. She admired herself for a few minutes then put her mirror back in her pink prada tote.

"Oh yeah, a real work of art," a girl snapped, brushing past her. Sharpay glared up at a girl who looked farmilar.

"Do I know you?" she demanded, standing up.

"Well seeing how we've gone to school together since third grade, I cant see how you couldn't," the girl snarled, putting her hands on her hips. Sharpay examined the girl. She had dark chocolate skin and her wardrobe was decent. Not as good as her own, but she had some sense of style.

"Aren't you Gabriella's friend, Taylor?" Sharpay asked, staring her down. She was glad she was wearing her five inch Jimmy Choos, otherwise she would be shorter then her. Taylor rolled her eyes and shot Sharpay a dirty look.

"Wow the Ice Queen knows my name," she said sarcastically. Sharpay felt her heart drop, but she didn't let it show. She hated when people called her the Ice Queen. Expecially Troy.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is, but you better back off," Sharpay barked. Taylor didn't show one ounce of fear. Actually she looked even more confident then she had before.

"Excuse me? You locked my best friend in a bathroom drenched in ice cream. I think the Be Nice ship has sailed," Taylor stated, turning on her heal. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat back down with her friends.

"Who knew nerds were so bitter?" she sighed, taking a sip of vitamin water. Lilly put a freshly manicured hand on Sharpay's.

"She's just upset, because you're prettier then her," she tried to convince. Sharpay shrugged and stood up.

"Come on ladies, I think we need to pay a certain basketball captian a visit," she said, putting on her D&G sunglasses.

"Well how do we know where they are?" Tina asked. Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"The place where every under paid, teenager in America spends their afternoons," she smiled. After noticing that no one knew that she was talking about she rolled her eyes.

"The mall," she said in a "duh" tone.

* * *

When Sharpay and her little minions got to the mall, Sharpay gave everyone assignments. 

"Trixie you go look for them in the upstairs. Tina and Lilly, you two go look in the clothes department. I'm about to do my own search," she said evily and began walking away from the girls.

Sharpay strutted down the stairs, her hands on her hips. She was going to find those two, if it was the last thing she ever did. She was shocked at how easy it was though.

"Oh wait - I forgot... I got you something," she heard a familar voice say from the foodcourt. Sharpay spun around to see Gabriella and Troy sitting at a table, smiling at eachother.

She quickly darted behind a fake plant and watched Troy pull out a shirt and handed it to Gabriella.

"I thought this suited you perfectly," she heard him say. She leaned forward to get a better look at what the shirt said. I Survived the Ditch? What the heck does that mean?

Troy said something else, but Sharpay couldn't hear. She watched, wide-eyed as Gabriella leaned in and kissed his cheek. Fury started to build up inside of her along with pain. Since they were in kindergarten together, Sharpay loved Troy. Seeing him with Gabriella broke her heart. When he called her a bitch? Well that destroyed her.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she heard Gabriella say. Sharpay smiled a nasty grin. Now was her chance. She applied some Peach Mango lipgloss and strutted over to Troy.

"Hey Troysie!" she bubbled, sitting exacty where Gabriella just was. Troy had a look that said "what the fuck" on his face.

"Sharpay...what are you um...doing here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Sharpay giggled.

"Oh Troy, I was just shopping and I saw you. Can't I just say hi?" she asked innocently. Troy gave an uneasy smile and slouched in his chair.

"Well Troy, I've been thinking. The Valentines Day Dance is right around the corner and since I don't have a date and you don't have a date, I figured we should go together," she said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think I don't have a date?" Troy asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Sharpay giggled again.

"Troy, let's be serious. This little fling you've hand with Gabriella has been cute, but you need to start heading back to reality," she snapped, placing a hand on Troy's shoulder. Troy immidently shrugged it off.

"You are the most popular boy in school and Gabriella just doesn't make the cut," she grinned, inching over to Troy's lap. Troy itched his neck nervously.

"Now me...I'm perfect for you Troy," she whisped, now completley on his lap. Troy scooted around in his seat but she didn't get off. Suddenly she saw Gabriella walking back from the bathroom. _Perfect. _

Without thinking she pulled his hands onto her face and kissed him leaving Gabriella standing hurt infront of them. Troy pushed Shapray off of him and Sharpay's acting skills came into play.

"Troy, what on earth was that?" she cried, the wheels in her head turning. "WHy did you just kiss me?!"

Troy was at a loss for words, but he managed the best that he could.

"But you - I mean - Gabriella it's not what it looks like!" he blurted out. Tears were streaming down Gabriella's face.

"Sharpay, I need a moment...alone with Troy," she whispered. Sharpay smiled and skipped in the other direction.

Gabriella slowly walked over to Troy and leaned over to his ear.

"You promised you'd never hurt me," she said before running in the other direction.

* * *

**Alright I have a lot to say right now. **

**#1, I'm sorry it was so short and it left you with a major cliffie**

**#2. The next chapter will be based around the Valentine's Day Dance in Gabriella's POV**

**#3. Ryan will have a huge roll in that chapter along with Chad. **

**#4. We'll learn why Sharpay is so mean**

**#5. And don't worry (or start to worry again...i dont know) Gabriella's fainting issue is not yet resolved. **

**Update probably tomorrow :D **


	13. The Hero in You

**a/n:** **IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! **

**disclaimer: **razzlefrazzle

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Hero in You **

_Gabriella slowly walked over to Troy and leaned over to his ear._

_"You promised you'd never hurt me," she said before running in the other direction._

Gabriella's mom came home right when Gabriella ran out of the mall. Gabriella was greatful she wouldn't have to spend another minute with Troy.

For the rest of the week Gabriella did her best to ignore Troy. Whenever he would make an effort to talk to her, she would calmly walk in the other direction. He would chase after her, but she didn't care. She acted as though he didn't even exist.

Troy pathetically tried to win back her trust. He would leave notes in her locker apologizing and trying to explain what happened, but Gabriella would simply toss them into the garbage without even glancing at them.

With the Valentine's Day Dance on Friday, Troy didn't know what he was going to do. It was tradition at East High, that each captian of every sport would have the first dance. Without Gabriella, his only choice was -

"Hey Troysiewosie!"

Troy groaned as a very perky Sharpay skipped over to him.

"Sharpay, I'm not in the mood," he mumbled walking away from her. Sharpay continued to follow him.

"Sharpay will you please, just leave me alone!" Troy gritted through his teeth. Sharpay giggled and shook his hair with her hand, then skipped away happily.

Troy sighed and headed over to the lunchroom and sat down next to Chad and his other friends.

"Sa Troy dwid you finda date 'or tamorrow?" Chad asked, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. Troy raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you just said," he said taking Chad's sandwich out of his hand.

Chad swallowed. "I said, did you find a date for tomorrow?"

Troy gave Chad a confused look. "Chad...the Valentine's Day Dance isn't until Friday," he stated. Chad smacked Troy on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for!"

"You idiot, the dance is tomorrow!" Chad snapped, taking his sandwich back. "And don't touch my food!"

Chad hugged his sandwich and shook his head in disgust.

Troy's mouth dropped. "Tomorrow is Friday?!" Troy practially shouted. Chad nodded, stroking his sandwich.

"Dude...it's a sandwich," Zeke said, putting himself into the conversation. Chad gave Zeke a crazed look.

"This comming from the guy who asked for an Easy Bake Oven for his birthday," Chad spat. Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Not an Easy Bake Oven! A ManGrill200!" he shouted.

"Guys! Can we get back to the fact that I had no idea tomorrow was the dance?!" Troyed snapped. Zeke and Chad sighed in unison.

"Why don't you just go make kissy faces with Montez, and go with her? I'm sure she forgot the whole Sharpay situation," Chad suggested. Troy shook his head.

"I can't she's too mad at me. She won't even look at me," Troy sighed, slamming his head against his desk. Chad tapped his hand on Zeke's shoulder.

"That's what love will do to ya man."

* * *

**The Night of the Dance**

Gabriella stood, looking at herself in her mirror. She had on a strapless red dress and her hair was done up very high. ( **For all of you Smallville fans, her hair looks like how Lana's did the day of the Prom) **She smiled, even though she was heartbroken.

After her fight with Troy, she felt no regret saying yes to Ryan's invite to the dance. Regret was all she felt now, though.

"Honey, um Ryan's here," she heard her mom call. Ms. Montez wasn't very keen on Ryan, but she trusted her daughter. Gabriella gave a sad smile and headed downstairs.

"Why don't you look beautiful," Ryan smiled. Ryan wore black pants and a black jacket with a red hat. Gabriella thought it was weird that Ryan always wore a different hat.

"Thank you," she said softly. After saying goodbye to her mother, she followed Ryan out the door.

As they headed to Ryan's car, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I mean it," he said with a wink. "You do look beautiful."

Gabriella knew it was only a compliment, but the way he said it sent chills down her spine.

When the two arrived at the dance, the first person Gabriella saw was Taylor. She had on a lime green dress and her hair was in a bun.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor shouted, running over to her. Gabriella smiled and gave Taylor a hug.

"Hey Taylor, who's your date?" she asked looking around. Taylor gave a weak laugh and scratched her head.

"The boy I wanted to go with, didn't ask me," she confessed, eyeing Ryan. "Hey you didn't tell me Ryan asked you!"

"Don't change the subject! Anyways, Chad's probably just shy," Gabriella giggled. Taylor's mouth dropped about ten feet.

"I do not like Chad!" Taylor gasped. Gabriella rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Uh huh, whatever...is um..._he _here?"

Taylor knew exactly who "he" was. She nodded and pointed to a shaggy haired boy talking to Zeke.

"Do you want me to keep him away from you?" she asked, patting Gabriella on the shoulder.

Gabriella shook her head and headed back over to Ryan.

"Come on, let's go inside," Ryan smiled. Gabriella nodded and gave an uneasy smile. Tonight would deffiently be interesting.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

"I think there are all of five sober people here!" complained Gabriella to Taylor. Four the past few hours, practically everyone at the dance had discovered the drinks were spiked. The teachers didn't do anything about it, so practically every teenager at East High was acting like an idiot.

Once Ryan got to the punch bowl, he ditched Gabriella leaving her stranded with Taylor. "Let's just go home," Taylor sighed, linking arms with Gabriella. Gabriella looked sadly over at Troy. She watched him all night. He didn't talk to anyone or dance with anyone. He just sat at the same table staring into space.

"Hey-ey baby, w-where ya goin?" Gabriella heard a voice slur. She turned around to see Ryan, obviously drunk.

"Home," she snapped , gripping onto Taylor. Ryan laughed. An evil, malicious, disgusting laugh.

"Oh b-b-but the paaaaartaaay has just st-started!" he managed leaning on her. Gabriella squeezed Taylor's arm.

"Go. get. Chad," she whispered. Chad was one of the few sober people here and she knew he could take care of Ryan for her. She refused to even ask about Troy, even though he would kick his ass for her.

Taylor nodded and headed over to Afro Boy.

"Ryan, you're drunk," Gabriella said pointing out the obvious. Ryan laughed again and pulled Gabriella closer to him. Gabriella prayed Chad would get here soon.

Suddenly Ryan's grip got firmer and he started pulling her towards the men's room.

"Get off of me!" she shouted trying to pull out of his grip. Flashes of Andrew danced in her head making her cry.

"Sh-shut u-u-up!" he slurred. He slapped her across the face and Gabriella began to cry even harder.

Everything from there on happened so fast. All of a sudden Ryan was on the floor and Chad and was standing over him. He looked furious. Suddenly the whole dance went dead silent. From the corner of her eye, Gabriella saw Troy stand up.

"She said get off!" he shouted, pulling Ryan back up with one hand. Troy was now running over in that direction.

"Ch-chill dude!" Ryan spat. "I was just - "

He was cut off by Troy's fist in his face. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" he roared. Gabriella had never seen Troy so angry before.

Teachers had started to walk over to the fight, but everyone ignored them.

Ryan shook off the punch and lunged at Troy. Troy punched him again in the eye and pushed him to the ground.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear you'll wish you were dead!" Troy shouted.

"Mr. Bolton, Mr.Evans, Mr. Danforth, and Ms.Montez, I will have to ask you all to leave!" Ms. Darbus interupted. Ryan answered by passing out, and Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor slowly made their way outside.

"Uh I think I'm going to head home. Are you going to be okay Gabriella?" Chad asked, patting her shoulder. Gabriella nodded and said her goodbyes to Chad and Taylor.

"Gabriella did he hurt you? Because if he did I swear I'll -"

"Troy...I'm okay," Gabriella whispered giving him a weary smile.

"Gabriella you know I would never let anyone hurt you right?" Troy asked. His face was still red from anger.

Gabriella's smile got a little bigger. "I know Troy."

Without thinking Troy pulled Gabriella into a big hug.

"Gabriella, I love you."

* * *

**OHHH Troy said I love you! how is Gabriella going to take that? **


End file.
